Furry Things from the Realm of Your Dreams
by Synthetic Shade of Blue
Summary: The cocky son of a pub owner, The Black Family heir, a sickly lycanthrope, an unconfident midget, a greasyhaired goth, a fiery redhead, a scatterbrained schoolgirl, and a dark lord causing all kinds of trouble.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All my fic are belong to J.K **

Prologue

Name: Sirius Black

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 113 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Pure-Blood (Aristocrat)

Family: Alfirk, Mimosa, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda

Friends: Andromeda, Syl

Personality: Rebellious

Hair: Black -long

Eyes: Grey

Occupation: Student

Magic Types: Transfiguration, the Dark Arts

Sirius breathed in and swung the bokutō (a wooden sword) down onto his invisible enemy. The enemy dodged his blow with skills only a fake person could have. It taunted him by jumping around and returning none of his blows. Though young, Sirius was skillful with swords, from the hours of long practice forced on him by his parents, Alfirk Black and Mimosa Fuugi Black. It was tradition, in both the Black and Fuugi families (how convenient), for the oldest son (and heir) to learn swordsmanship. As a result Sirius was more tan and muscular than his younger brother, Regulus, who didn't have to learn it ("Lucky little brat…"). He disliked being forced to learn the weird mix of English and Japanese sword techniques. However, he did enjoy being able to beat people who annoyed him senseless with a sharp stick, while under the pretense of "practicing".

Sword fighting was good, but what Sirius really wanted to learn was magic. He had already mastered the use of wand-less magic and could create a small ball of fire in his hand, something not taught at Hogwarts until 7th year. Having read the books that lined the walls of Grimauld place's library, most of them concerning The Dark Arts, he understood all the concepts and scientific explanations of magic. All he needed was a wand and some teachers.

He was everything his parents wanted him to be, strong, intelligent, handsome; he was also exceedingly arrogant, but had be trained in chivalry and was the utmost polite to women. The only drawback (in his parents' eyes) was that, at the age of seven, he had decided that he didn't want to be what his parents wanted him to be. None of the stuff they said made sense anyway. What did blood matter? A mud-blood could learn all the stuff he knew… Since then he had adopted great dislike for his family and he become a troublemaker.

The only other person in the Black family that thought this way was his cousin, Andromeda. When she discovered this, she started spending more time with him, saying that he was now the only person in the family she would admit being related to. She often referred to him as her "Little Brother" and kept trying to convert him what she called "The Light Side".

But the thing Sirius hated even more than his family were the people who called themselves "good" only for stupid reasons. They were close minded people who firmly believed Gryffindors were good and Slytherins were evil. An Auror who kills a dark wizard, but leaves his wife a widow and his children hungry, couldn't be called good. And a man who joined the Knights of Walpurgis (what the Death Eaters were originally called before they joined Voldemort, who wasn't running around causing trouble when The Marauders started school) for the good of the people he cared about, wasn't completely evil. He had told her that he would much rather be a shade of grey than one of the "good guys".

A drop of water hit his head and he glanced up at the overcast sky, which was now bleeding water. He looked back at his quarry, which he sensed (or more imagined) that it was weakening.

"I can't believe that old man!" he panted angrily to Syl, who sat in the grass watching him with interest.

"Three hours of sword practice before we go to Diagon Alley…'-he swung the bokutō down harder- 'where am I even gonna use sword-fighting anyway! I'm going to Hogwarts not a dojo!"

Syl replied to his words as though she understood them, at times Sirius swore she could. It was something about her eyes or the way she tilted her head.

He issued a devastating blow to his opponent, who he imagined keeled over and died or was knocked unconscious. After wiping the mixture of sweat and rain water from his face, he threw down the bokutō and joined Syl in the grass. Where he continued to rant about his parents, he was sure that his father (and maybe his mother, too) was a chronic alcoholic.

"Honestly… they're probably inside drinking Irish coffee…"

"Mrew"

"Yeah…mrew…"

He scratched Syl between her ears and she began to rub her soft face on his hand, purring.

"At least we'll be going to Hogwarts soon," He said with more cheer, and the Kneazle mewed happily. For the past year, since Sirius had be given Syl (by his uncle as a Christmas present), she had been his best friend. Syl was catlike with blue-grey fur that had flecks of white and huge ears that had white tufts. Her tail also had a large tuft of white fur, sort of like a lion's. Like Sirius she was smart, independent, and even shared his dislike of the rest of the Blacks, except Andromeda. Speaking of Andromeda…

"Hey, Little Brother!" The 16-year-old yelled from the porch, "Are you and your illegal cat ready to go shopping?"

"Heck, yeah!" He held out his arm and Syl jumped on his shoulder, and together they ran up to the large house.

Name: James Potter

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 103 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Pure-Blood (Blood traitor)

Family: Rachel, Dan

Friends: Frank

Personality: Carefree

Hair: Black -messy

Eyes: Hazel –has glasses

Occupation: Student, Quidditch player

Magic Types: Transfiguration, Flying

"Alright… I've tried to be nice up until now, but I've had enough… GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Rachel Potter stood at the doorway of her son's bedroom, and surveyed said son with annoyance and anger. James was lying on the floor, having fallen off his bed the sometime in the night. He was still half asleep as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"Morning, mum…"

Rachel growled, much like a dog that had its favorite toy taken away. James was a carefree and cocky boy, used to a laidback, easy, but non-the-less interesting lifestyle. His family owned and lived in an Inn/Pub just outside a small village.

The Inn, The Wayward Threstal, was a popular stopping point for traveling mages and other sorts of people. So business was always good, and the customers were always interesting. The stables outside held everything from horses to hippogriffs.

People working at the inn along with James's family included: Roy, the bartender who was considered less-than-sane but knew how mix a good drink. Sheila, probably the only banshee in the world that was a good singer, hired as an entertainer (Though she had to whisper to be heard in a normal tone). Ardink, a goblin who handled the finances, not someone to mess with. And several maids who each only worked for a short time, trying to make a few galleons before hitting the road again. James had befriended each of these people, odd travelers, and even kids he would end up going to Hogwarts with. By talking to them James learned about politics, Quidditch teams, and which families were considered good or bad. Of course, he also heard (and enjoyed a lot more) the stories of their travels. Places they had been and people they had met. He wasn't as well read as Sirius Black, a boy his age he had never met that lived two-hundred miles away, but he knew just as much.

He was currently in communication with Frank Longbottom, a boy whose family had stopped at the Inn for the night while touring the countryside. James and Frank had made fast friends that night and the boys had been writing letters to each other ever since. They had arranged to meet in Diagon Alley that day, supposing of course that James woke up.

More calmly but still with anger, Rachel answered his yawn "We're going to Diagon Alley today and unless you want me to buy you frilly pink robes, you better get ready in the next five minutes,"

Rachel was a pretty 28-year-old woman with waist length brown hair and blue eyes. She cared a lot more about her son and the staff than she seemed to give off. But they all knew that deep down she loved them all and wouldn't switch lives with anyone, even the most powerful aristocrats. Being the Landlady of The Threstal, she had a commanding nature, yet was remarkably patient, something that proved helpful with James. Often she treated James more like a little brother rather than her son. She found threatening necessary at times like this. Her husband Dan, however, preferred bribery.

"We're going to get you an owl when we're done with school supplies," He said cheerfully from behind his wife. "It's your choice, pink robes or an owl,"

"That's right!" James remembered, suddenly more awake

He picked up some clothes from his open drawer and smiled at his parents, Rachel glaring and Dan grinning.

"Alright, I'm getting dressed; get out now if you don't want to see my naked body,"

And they left, Rachel mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Men…"

He quickly got dressed and looked out his window, which he could clearly see the Inn's entrance and had roof access. A woman in a veil was walking out, she had no luggage, she just mounted what appeared to be an elk and rode away.

"Thirty seconds, or they'll be calling you Pinky at school!" He heard Rachel call from down the stairs. With that he turned around and out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs.

Name: Remus Lupin

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 85 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Half-Blood

Family: Rey, Diana

Friends: Faren

Personality: Quiet, Sickly

Hair: Brown w/ short ponytail

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: Student

Magic Types: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Magical creature care

Condition: lycanthropy

Remus couldn't believe this was happening, was Dumbledore really saying all this?

"…with the necessary precautions, there's no reason he can't come to Hogwarts," The cheery old man continued,

The Lupins and Dumbledore were seated in the living room of the Lupin house. It was a small room with a couch, a cushy armchair, and a fireplace. While Dumbledore prattled on about his plan, Remus looked hopefully at his parents.

Rey was a tall mage with dark brown hair, while Diana was a pretty muggle woman with brown, curly hair. Both of them were about 28-years-old. How they met each remained a mystery to Remus, though he couldn't deny that they were absolutely perfect for each other. Rey had a deep, intellectual understanding of magic and its crazy ways. While Diana (Being a muggle), was always enthusiastic to learn more about mages and magic.

She acted childish at times, but tried to do all she could to comfort Remus. Though she had marveled once about how her crazy choice in path of life had led to her to having a werewolf for a son, which she found awesome. She new a lot about muggle remedies (she worked as a nurse in a nearby hospital). It was good that she did, because on the full moon when Remus was locked in an enchanted shed, he constantly bit what (normally) were his forearms. Every morning of the waning moon she would clean and bandage his arms, since werewolf bites can't be healed by magic. Though, because of the constant biting his arms would never be able to heal properly, so he always wore the enchanted (by Rey to hold blood in) bandages.

Each full moon both Rey and Diana would wait right outside the shed until the howling stopped and the moon disappeared behind the horizon. They would hug him, kiss him, and tell him everything was all right. Later, he would get to sleep all day if wanted to, and would get anything he liked to eat or drink, usually chocolate and butterbeer. Though he hated the full moon, he always new his parents would be there to comfort him. But not at Hogwarts…

He wanted more than anything to go there, where no one would know he was what he was. But his parents would be hundreds of miles away. On the full moon and maybe the rest of the time, he would be alone.

_No you won't, _said a voice in his head, _she'll be with you. _

That's right. Faren.

Before the attack of Fenrir Greyback, Remus had plenty of friends. But when he became a werewolf… a monster, their parents had forbid them from associating with him. Of course, they disobeyed their parents and did associate themselves with Remus, but not to be friends, to bully him. The children, who had been his friends, teased him and called him a monster. They beat him up (The full moon takes up a lot of a werewolf's energy, so they tend to be weak and sickly, children especially tend to pas out a lot.), talking about how easy it was to fight a monster. All his friends had turned on him with just one bit of knowledge, all except one.

Her name was Faren, probably the sweetest ditz on the face of the planet. She was very pretty with long blond hair that was often tied back with a ribbon. Her family made her carries a Remembrall with her wherever she went, so she would know if she forgot something. She was his only friend and would tell the other kids to stop beating on him. They would tease her about being friends with a monster, she would make an obscure King Kong reference, stick out her tongue, help Remus out of the mud, then she'd kick the lead offender in the shin, and they would run off.

While Remus had been spacing out to himself Dumbledore finished outlining his plan. He parents seemed happy but somewhat anxious.

"That's great!" Diana said happily, "he'll be able to learn magic; I mean we can't send him to Muggle School. They wouldn't be able to… hold him," She said this last part quietly and with a great deal more depression.

"Are you sure _you_ can, Dumbledore?" Rey asked softly,

"As long as no one approaches the womping willow, everything will be alright," Dumbledore whispered thoughtfully,

"Why are you all talking so quietly?" Remus said at a normal volume from his seat at the stairs, "I can still hear you,"

"Oh… ha ha," Rey fake laughed, he remembered that werewolves had improved senses as well as longer and sharper canines.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Um, what's a womping willow?" Diana asked Rey with interest,

"Exactly what it sounds like,"

"A tree that beats stuff up?"

"Yeah"

"Magic ROCKS!"

"You're so weird, Di,"

"Well… I must be off," said Dumbledore, standing up from his chair, "Lots to do in preparation for the year. Goodbye," and he flooed out through the fireplace,

"Well!" Said Diana standing up as well, "You're gonna need school supplies. Where do we get them, again?"

"Diagon Alley," Rey said happily, "let's go,"

"Just a minute," Remus said quickly, "I'm gonna write a letter,"

Name: Peter Pettigrew

Height: 4'2"

Weight: 55 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Pure-Blood

Family: Marie

Personality: Follower

Hair: Dirty blond

Eyes: Pale blue

Occupation: Student

Magic Types: Charms

Peter was looking over his school list again...

"Books, wand, uniform, cauldron, scales, telescope…" he mumbled to himself while reading the list.

"You know," Said his mother, Marie, who was walking out of the kitchen, "You can take the list with you, when you go shopping,"

"I know," Peter replied quickly, "I just want to make sure I don't forget anything that's on the list,"

"Even though you'll have it with you?"

"I might lose it,"

"Whatever. Are you ready to go shopping?" She said with a shrug,

"uh…'-he looked hurriedly around the room for some reason- 'sure...yes…uh… yes, sure...I MEAN MUM… yes, mum,"

Marie sighed and picked up the floo powder jar.

"We're off to Diagon Alley, then,"

Name: Faren Londen

Height: 5"1

Weight: 90 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Half-blood

Family: Aron, Ashe, Nani, Haley, Korie, David

Friends: Remus

Personality: Scatterbrained

Hair: Blond –Tied in a ponytail with a ribbon

Eyes: Blue-grey

Occupation: Student

Magic types: Herbology, Magical creature care

_No…it got Remus…I have to help him, he's gonna die…_

_…He's gonna die…or… It bit him,_

_…he's…a…were…wolf…_

_…Remus _

Faren jolted awake and looked around the room. She was at the point of hyperventilating before she calmed down. It was only a dream, she wasn't seven, she wasn't in the woods, there wasn't a werewolf chasing her…Just a memory. She had been sitting at her desk drawing a picture on a piece of parchment, she must have fallen asleep.

_I need to stop doing that,_ she thought

Her skills at drawing lacked a bit with people but when it came to animals she could draw anything. This was a drawing of a wolf, but it had a different tail and muzzle. It was a werewolf. In her life she had only seen one werewolf; the one had tried to kill her and her best friend. In the end he had distracted the werewolf so she could run for it, and gotten himself bitten because of it. Since that day she officially liked all werewolves except Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback had purposely followed her and Remus into the forest on the full moon, so that he would transform and attack them. All because their parents had refused to join The Knights of Walpurgis.

In her spacing out, it took a minute to realize there was a tap at the window. She ran over to the window and let in Noel, the Lupin family owl. He dropped the letter on her desk, and then, with a cheerful hoot flew back out the window into the rain.

"Thanks, Coal!" she yelled out the window after him, getting his name wrong.

She glanced at the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was from Remus.

_Fey,_

_You won't believe this. I'm going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was just here and he came up with an elaborate plan to protect everyone from me. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ARE PIGS FLYING AT YOUR HOUSE! Anyway, we're going to Diagon Alley. Have you gone yet? I know how easily you forget stuff like this. Maybe we can meet up if you haven't. _

_Remus _

"Wow! He's going to Hogwarts that's great," Faren said to herself happily, Remus was her best friend, and Faren knew well that she was the only friend of Remus's that wanted anything to do with him after Greyback's attack. The got along great, the only arguments they had was over who was better, The Who or The Rolling Stones.

The chances of him going to Hogwarts had been slim, but now they were going together!

After a few minutes, it dawned on her…

"KAWAAAA! I DID FORGET TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY! MUM!"

Name: Severus Snape

Height: 5"3

Weight: 97 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Half-Blood

Family: Eileen, Tobias

Personality: Gothic

Hair: Black –greasy

Eyes: Black

Occupation: Student

Magic types: The Dark Arts, Potions

"We'll be going now, Tobias" Eileen said softly from the doorway, Severus at her side.

"Go ahead," Tobias half-whispered

"Come on, Severus," She said more happily and turned to walk out the door.

Severus nodded to his father and followed her but he couldn't help noticing the bruises on Eileen's arms where Tobias had struck her earlier.

_Why doesn't she fight back?_ Severus thought angrily, _she has magic. She could hurt him worse than he ever could to her_. _Why doesn't she make him pay? _

"We better hurry up, it's starting to rain and it's a long walk to Diagon alley" Eileen said looking up at the sky,

"Yes, mother"

Name: Lily Evans

Height: 5"1

Weight: 90 lbs

Age: 11

Heritage: Muggle-Born

Family: Rose, Jonathan, Petunia

Personality: Kind -with a fiery temper

Hair: Dark Red

Eyes: Bright Green

Occupation: Student

Magic Types: Potions, Charms

"Where were you supposed to buy all your supplies?" Rose said from the front seat.

"…Diagon Alley, I think it was," Lily replied,

"Freak Alley, more like it," Petunia muttered

"Stop calling your sister a freak, Petunia!" Jon said angrily trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Tuna can call me whatever she wants, dad…"

"STOP CALLING ME TUNA!"

"How do you get to Diagon Alley?" Rose said trying to stop the fighting

"'Through a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron"' is what the letter said,"

"More like the Freaky caul-"

"Petunia that's enough,"

"Tuna will tell you when she's had enough!"

"Lily…"

"Hey! There it is!"

"Alright, we'll pick you up later, then"

"Be careful"

"Bye"

As the car drove away, Lily walked passed a greasy haired boy and his mother, into The Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright, let's see some of this 'magic',"

**A/N: This is version 3.0 of the prologue. I changed a few things around that will become minor plot points later on. Mostly, I messed around with this because I got random bout of inspiration and want to make sure there are no things that point to what it was originally going to be. Also because chapter three is proving VERY hard to write, and I want anyone who reads this to know I still care about it. **


	2. The Army of Evil Pandas

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all of this…I am not J.K Rowling and don't claim to be.**

**There is some non-graphic animal abuse in this chapter as well as a religious reference. In case that bothers anyone.**

The Army of Evil Pandas

James fell out of the fireplace onto the hard stone floor of The Leaky Caldron. He groaned not wanting to move, or at least he didn't until his father fell on top of him. The 28-year-old fell out with a flash of green fire, slamming James's face into the floor. To add to the fun, a waitress then tripped over them. About hundred dishes, a bottle of Fire Whiskey, and a galleon of chili spilled around them coating anyone in a ten foot radius. Unluckily enough, the whiskey hit a nearby candelabra…

Ten minutes later…

"So… in less than three minutes," Rachel said in a forced calm tone as they walked through the archway into the crowded street, "You two idiots manage to set fire to The Leaky Caldron,"

"Well, technically… it was the waitress,"

"Who tripped over you! While you were lying on the floor… like idiots,"

"She was overloaded!"

"They did put it out, Rach,"

"And no one got hurt,"

"It's the principle of the thi-,"

"JAMES!...excuse me, -HEY, JAMES!"

They all turned around to see the familiar face of Frank Longbottom (A thin boy of average height with short brown hair. He was wearing the strange mix of a tee shirt, jeans, a cloak, and a hat that was round at the top with two long stands in the back that trailed to his waist) running towards them, knocking down innocent bystanders on the way.

"I was wondering where you were, mate. Apparently, somebody set fire to The Leaky Cauldron," He laughed, not noticing the fake chuckles of Dan and James, nor the glare of Rachel at them, "So, where to first?"

"Well…" Rachel started still glaring at James and Dan, "I _was_ planning to divide and conquer. You and James go one way. Dan and I go the other. We meet up in the middle with everything and have lunch in The Leaky Cauldron. We spend the rest of the day wandering around Diagon Alley and buy James's owl before we leave. But… After what happened in the-,"

"Sounds great, Mum! Me and Frank will go get robes, wands, and potion supplies. You two will get books and quills and stuff. See you around one!"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence James and Frank were running off down the cobbled street in the direction of the Apothecary.

Inside it was dark and cool, having been built into the basement of the "Tools of Potion Making" store. Its walls were lined with barrels filled with strange animal or plant parts most of them resembling vomit. James, who had never been inside before, had zoned out while looking around.

"Hey, watch it!"

James looked around, wondering why he was suddenly on the floor. A kid (A 8-ish boy with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. His dark blue cloak was embroidered with an Amber clasp over his chest. He was obviously from a very rich family) was sitting across from him with a pained and angry look one his face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going,"

"You should be sorry…" The kid mumbled

"Hey, it was an accident!"

"So? It wasn't my fault,"

"Hence the term 'accident',"

The kid made a "hmph" noise and stood up, so did James. A lot of people in the store were watching them with interest now and whispering, ("It's ON now…"), Frank was telling him to just leave it and walk away.

"Don't your parents teach you any manners, kid?" James said, deciding to screw Frank's advice.

"My parents," The kid answered, "taught me not to take any crap from Mudbloods or Blood traitors -like you," (Random person-"Huh? How can he tell?")

The store was then filled with comments about how the kid should watch his mouth. James, who acted before he thought, shoved the kid hard onto the floor. What happened next, James wasn't completely sure. He did know, however, that a barrel was knocked into his back and its slimy contents dumped onto him and the floor around him.

He tuned his head (which was on the floor), to see a pair of black sneakers. James sat up and looked at the offender, who stared back with a look of contempt.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you not to pick on little kids?"

(Random person-"heeeeeeeeey…the other kid used the same line,"

"No… that one was kinda different…"

"Well, basically they were the same line,"

"YOU'RE the same line,"

"Your face is the same line.."

"Will you people just shut up,"

"You shut up,"

"No, YOU shut up")

The boy was about the same age as James. He looked a lot like the kid (James guessed they were related), but he had tanned skin. His sleek black hair was longer than the kid's and fell in front of his eyes. He was incredibly good looking, probably more than James could ever hope to be. Unlike his brother, he was wearing muggle clothes (a long sleeved shirt, a belt, and black jeans). Sitting on his head was small blue-grey cat with big ears, which surveyed the two boys on the floor.

"Who the heck are you?" James asked angrily

"Who are you to ask my name?" The boy replied with a smirk

He spoke in a cool tone like nothing James could say would even faze him. James growled with anger, He already disliked this guy. However, he was also bigger than James. Frank was telling him, even more now, to just walk away.

The boy turned from James to his brother, "Alright, Rege-kun?"

"Yeah…" The kid, Rege, mumbled

"Then c'mon, Andromeda's looking for you"

Without another word to James, the boy turned around and started walking towards the door. Rege scrambled up, stuck his tongue out at James and quickly followed his older brother. As he reached the door, the brother held his arm in front of Rege and turned to the manager of the store,

"Sorry for the mess. Put it on my father's tab with everything else," He said quietly

"Y- yes, Mr. Black"

Black turned his head and climbed up the steps with his little brother.

…

"That guy really pisses me off,"

It was ten minutes later; they had left the Apothecary and were walking out in the rain-filled street. James was still going on about Black and Rege. They completely ignored the sound of what appeared to be a fight going on down the street (with Monty python-like cat screeches).

"Don't you know who they were, James?" Frank asked him with a worried look on his face.

"What? Are they with the Mob? Am I marked now?" He replied sardonically. They made their way around a brown haired boy who was doubled over, panting hard. ("Don't…mind… me…will…getoutof...way…soon,")

"No, but close enough, they were Sirius and Regulus Black,"

"And I should be worried because...?"

"The BLACKS, James! They're one of the most powerful and influential families in the ministry. Regulus may be a spoiled brat, but that Sirius is supposed to be a genius. They say he's a master swordsman AND he can do wand-less magic," (Frank tends to over exaggerate)

"So…?"

"You idiot…" Frank sighed (They didn't notice it but a little way down the road the panting boy passed out. A redheaded girl stopped to see if he was alright, and was soon joined by the boy's friends)

They stopped by Madam Malkin's and got their robes,(not much happened there) then set off towards Ollivander's.

In the dimly lit store there were three other people, two appeared to be leaving. Mr. Ollivander was behind the counter waving goodbye to his customers (a pale women and a skinny, greasy-haired boy).

"Have a nice day, Severus, Eileen,"

The women nodded and continued out, but James could have sworn he heard the kid mutter under his breath, "There's no such thing as a nice day…"

As the door shut behind them, James and Frank approached the counter. The old wand maker was mumbling something…

"Poor women… Why she married that man is anyone's guess…"

Frank cleared his throat and Mr. Ollivander shot out of his stupor.

"Here for your first wands, I suppose?" He said cheerfully.

"uhh… We barely got out of there alive…"

"Rege-kun, you're over exaggerating,"

"DID YOU SEE THE FLAMES?"

"I have to side with the chipmunk on this one, Sirius"

"Not you too, Andri…"

"Hey! I don't look like a chipmunk!"

"It's a reference to your height, shorty"

"Sirius! Don't be so mean to the little chipmunk!"

"Sirius, if you keep calling me little… I'm gonna tell mum on you!"

"What's the old lady gonna do about it?"

It was outside the archway to Diagon Alley, shortly before James Potter and his parents left the Leaky Cauldron. Three people stood there, Sirius Black, his younger brother Regulus, and their cousin Andromeda.

Like all other Blacks, Andromeda was remarkably pretty though she made a note to look plainer than her two sisters (who had left sometime before these three with theirs and Sirius's parents). She had waist-length, silky dark-brown hair and blue-grey eyes. At sixteen she was taller than the two boys, but she only surpassed Sirius by a few inches. She was one of those compulsively clean people who were very good at spells they could use to clean up.

"We're supposed to meet our parents' sometime around noon in The Leaky Cauldron… only two hours…"She said absent mindedly,

watching a coughing boy being pulled through the archway by a blond-haired girl.

"So we split up," Sirius suggested cheerfully,

"NO. Remember what happened last time?"

"When I accidentally killed J.K Rowling?"

"(Who's J.K Rowling?) I mean when you got arrested for illegally using a time turner!"

"To go back in time and stop myself from killing her,"

"Whatever," She said, having no idea what her cousin was talking about.

Then she suddenly realized something or the absence of,

"Where's Regulus!"

…

Sirius handed the clerk at The Apothecary his supplies and told him to put it on Alfirk's tab. Alfirk was a ruthless businessman and (as well as an inheritance) always had a lot of money. His mother's (Mimosa) family (the Fuugis) were also very rich but were famed for the legendary jewel Mimosa had inherited, The Black Rose (Her husband's last name is completely coincidental).

He was looking around the store trying to find Regulus among the barrels, when he heard the familiar, high pitched, voice exclaim,

"Hey, watch it!"

He walked over to the area of the store that a group of people had crowded around two kids on the floor. He recognized the smaller one as Regulus, but the other kid was about Sirius's age and unfamiliar. He must have been going for the scruffy look. (His jet black hair was messy and stood up in the back He wore faded green jacket that had several holes in it. Though, his jeans and tee shirt looked fairly new so Sirius supposed he was looking like that by choice. A pair of round glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose, his eyes were hazel.)

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going,"

"You should be sorry…" Regulus mumbled

_brat _Sirius thought

"Hey, it was an accident!"

"So? It wasn't my fault,"

"Hence the term 'accident',"

Regulus stood up, trying and failing to appear threatening, messy-hair got to his feet. A lot of people in the store were watching them with interest now, the guy next to him was whispering, ("It's ON now…"), another kid in a hat was talking into messy-hair's ear.

"Don't your parents teach you any manners, kid?" messy-hair said,

"My parents," Regulus answered, "taught me not to take any crap from Mudbloods or Blood traitors -like you," (Random person-"Huh? How can he tell?")

The store was then filled with comments on how Regulus should watch his mouth. Messy-hair shoved Regulus on the floor, which he probably deserved. Still, Sirius had had just about enough of this -it was time to intervene. He kicked a nearby tub of bat livers into messy-hair's back which knocked him down just as Regulus landed on the floor.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you not to pick on little kids?" Sirius said looking down at messy-hair as he tried to pull himself up.

"Who the heck are you?" messy-hair asked him through gritted teeth.

"Who are you to ask my name?" Sirius replied with a smirk, a really couldn't see a point in introducing himself. Messy-hair growled and his friend next to continued talking in his ear, except with a more urgent look in his face.

Sirius turned from messy-hair to Regulus, "Alright, Rege-kun?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled, defeated looking

"Then c'mon, Andromeda's looking for you"

Sirius turned around and walked towards the exit paying no more attention to the messy-haired boy. When he reached it, he held his arm in front of Regulus and turned to the manager of the store,

"Sorry for the mess. Put it on my father's tab with everything else," He said quietly

"Y- Yes, Mr. Black"

…

"REGULUS! Where the heck have you been?"

Andromeda a had her hands on her hips looking at the guilty face of the nine-year-old, "We're trying to get our shopping done before noon, which means you can't go run off on your own!"

"I don't wanna hang out with you guys…I'm not even going to school yet…" Regulus mumbled

"Well too bad, pipsqueak! You're stuck in the Black family reject pile, your parents told me to watch you and that is what I'm going to do"

She went on for sometime; meanwhile Sirius was surveying the people in the crowd. Andromeda was attracting their attention but the second Sirius would look at them they would turn the heads and quickly walk away. He was used to this by now; it came with the territory of being a Black.

"Yo, we're all done shopping (got it done while looking for Regulus) so can I just go get my wand and meet you guys in The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, little bro. See Regulus, he _asks _before he runs off…"

Happy to get away from Regulus again, Sirius set off for Ollivander's. He walked by the entrance to Knockturn Alley and, on his head, Syl began to hiss. Kneazles instictivly didn't like suspicious people and could sense them. Though she had gotten used to them by living with Sirius's family, she still hated Knockturn Alley.

"Don't worry, Syl, were almost passed it…" He reassured her. But then a man walked out of the Alley (A tall man in a trench coat with brown hair and red eyes, probably from a charm) and Syl jumped down and tore after him.

"SYL!"

_Syl's P.O.V_

_I Jumped down from Sirius's head onto the cobbled street and despite his cries followed the man. Most people from that lousy street are up to no good but this dude had an evil aura, he wasn't an average turncoat. I had to see what he was up to. I weaved through the humans' legs… I was right behind him. Then he stopped and looked straight at me. Uh oh… he gave me a malicious grin and took out from his pocket one of the magic sticks that made things happen. The man pointed it at me and whispered the word, "Crucio," _

_Pain._

_Terrible pain shot through every part of my body. I was screaming but couldn't hear my own voice. I sank to the ground and waited for the man to show kindness and just kill me. But he didn't instead I heard a voice, it sounded far-off but its words were clear. "Stop it! Don't do that to the poor kitty!" The pain ended abruptly and the world slid back into place. I looked up and saw the angel that had saved me. The evil animal-abuser was nowhere to be seen. The girl picked me up and cradled me in her arms. "Are you alright, cat-friend?" her words were soft and soothing, in them I could feel her kindness. Somewhere nearby I heard the familiar voice of Sirius,_

"_Syl!" _

_End Syl's P.O.V _

Sirius made his way through the crowd to the area where had heard the kneazle's screams. When he got there he saw Syl in the hands of a very pretty girl (She was fair skinned, with white-blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a green ribbon. Her eyes were the same color as Syl. She was dressed in cargo pants with a blue tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. On each arm she had a gold colored bracelet, with a cross pendant around her neck)

Syl mewed happily at his arrival, "(o)"

"Syl…"

"Oh! Is this your cat?" The girl asked brightly, "It says Syl on her collar,"

"Yeah, she's my little friend (and she's a kneazle, actually),"

The girl handed Syl to him, once in his arms she promptly climbed to his shoulder.

"Really? A Kneazle?" She asked, getting excited, "That's sooooo cool, you're lucky,"

"My uncle gave her to me, 'cause she hated him…" Sirius replied with a shrug

"But she likes you!"

"Yeah…"

The girl smiled warmly and then tilted her head.

"Wait… You don't know my name, I'm Faren Londen,"

"I'm Sirius Black,"

"(Cool name!) Nice to meet you, Sirius. Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yep, First year, you?"

"First year as well! My best friend, Remus, is too! That means we'll have classes together, right?"

"It really all depends on how we're sorted,"

"Then I hope we're sorted together, Sirius! We animal lovers need to stick together,"

Sirius smiled, though he doubted he would be in the same house as Faren. He was a Black and had too many traits of Slytherin not to be sorted there, while she had a snowball's chance in hell of going there. Then again, there was always the off chance that he would be sorted into Ravenclaw, like Andromeda.

Sirius enjoyed talking to her and made asking her out an item on his mental to-do list, but he had to go get his wand.

"Well," He said, "I gotta go buy a wand, so I guess I'll see you la-,"

"Kawaa!" She cut him off, "I was just going to Olive Man's wand shop, do you wanna come with us?"

"Sure," Sirius said, happy for an excuse to stay with Faren and deciding not to correct her on the shop's name.

"Great, I just have to find out whatever happened to Remus. Don't worry; he's been bedridden most of his life. Today was one of the days he feels almost okay but he still couldn't have gotten far!"

They walked down the Alley for a short while until Faren exclaimed and ran forward to someone collapsed on the ground, Sirius followed after her. A girl was kneeled down next to the person looking worried.

"See?" Faren said sounding way too positive for someone who had just found their unconscious friend, "He passed out. Right?" She turned to the girl (Sirius's age with red hair and bright green eyes, she was easily noticeable. She was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt that said "The Beatles". She made Sirius wonder if Remus was often surrounded by beautiful women, and made a note to become friends with him.)

"Yeah, just now" The girl replied, "I was walking by and he collapsed, I stopped to see if he was alright,"

"He's fine. This happens all the time; it's when he doesn't pass out that I start to worry,"

The girl laughed, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No! I've known my whole life. He's like my brother," Faren assured her

_Rock!_ Sirius thought,

Faren pulled Remus up and limply held him like he was drunk and she was walking him home; he didn't seem to be very heavy.

(Now Sirius could get a good look at him, he was very pale and thin which supported Faren's claim that he had been bedridden. Though he was also covered in cuts and bruises, like he had been in a lot of fights. Through his slightly open mouth Sirius could see that his canines looked abnormally long. He had light brown hair that was long enough to be tied back in a short ponytail. He wore a green and black striped long sleeved shirt and jeans.)

"By the way, I'm Faren Londen; this is Sirius Blue (-"Black"- "eh? Oh, sorry! Sirius Black,") and sleepy here's Remus Lupin," Faren introduced them.

"I'm Lily Evans, pleased to meet you," Lily said politely before looking at her watch, "You guys wouldn't know where to get a wand, would you?"

"Yeah, The Olive Man's shop, we were just going there,"

"Olive…Man? (Alright, magic is weird (-.-))"

"It's Ollivander's shop," Sirius corrected

"Oh! (. ;)" Faren laughed

"We can take you there with us if you want,"

"Oh, really! Thank you! My family isn't magic, see,"

Lily has joined the party

"You might not want to advertise that to everyone you meet…"

"Huh? Why?"

"There are some people who will persecute you for being a muggle-born,"

"Who would-"

"And here we are!" Faren cut off their conversation; they had reached Ollivander's wand shop.

(Sirius- "huh? When did we start walking?" Lily- "A while back," Syl- (-.-) Remus-"…")

The shop was dimly lit and smelled strongly of cherry air freshener behind the counter were hundreds of rectangular boxes all put in some unknown order on shelves.

Besides the wide-eyed Mr. Ollivander, there were two other people in the tiny store; both appeared to be there for their first wands. One of the boys (had a hat) had already gotten his wand, the other (had black hair) was trying out wands and had apparently just blown something up.

"Sorry!"

"No bother, my boy, no bother. Here try this one: Mahogany, Phoenix feather, eleven inches, pliable, perfect transfiguration wand,"

The boy held the wand and a gust of air blew through the room red sparks issued from the tip.

"Yes! Excellent, I had you figured for the type. Alright then, seven galleons. Thank you, have good day"

The two boys were at the door when the black haired one looked at Sirius. He opened his moth to say something but his friend grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door.

"More customers?" Mr. Ollivander said with a smile, "Welcome to Ollivander's. How about you first Ms. Red" (Lily- "Red, red, red, is my hair that noticeable…")

"By the way, you're going to have to wake him up if he's going to get a wand," he said pointing to Remus, who Faren had laid down in a chair.

"Wake him up?...but can't he just do it unconscious?" Faren said cluelessly

"Noooo…"

"Well, how do we wake him up!"

"Be imaginative,"

15 Minutes later….

"REMUS! WAKE UP! W-A-K-E U-P!"

"I don't think screaming in his ear is imaginative," Sirius said taking another wand from Mr. O. Faren and Lily had both already gotten their wands; Sirius was getting his and Remus was still out of it.

"I can't think of anything else," Faren groaned sliding onto her knees. She stared up at the ceiling for a minute or so before her eye widened.

"I've got an idea!"

"Uh-oh…"

She kneeled down beside Remus, touched her forehead, then her stomach, then her right shoulder then her left, folded her hands together, and closed her eyes.

"Our Father in heaven hallowed be thy name,… PLEASE WAKE MY FRIEND UP!...amen"

She looked hopefully at Remus for about thirty seconds. Seeing no change in his condition she groaned again.

"Y'know," Lily sighed, "If you've known him your whole life, you should've been prepared for this,"

"Oh, I am," She stated cheerfully taking out a triangular bottle of electric blue potion from her bag, "His parents gave me this revival potion to use if he collapsed,"

She sat there holding it up and smiling for a few seconds.

"So… why don't you… use it?" Sirius said, paying Mr. O for his wand.

Faren blinked then started laughing, "Oh!… Why don't I?"

(Sirius, Lily, Syl, Mr. O – "(-.-;)" Remus-"…")

She uncorked the bottle and poured some of the potion in Remus's mouth. In a few seconds he opened his brown eyes and sat up, yawning. He looked around the room then at Faren,

"Alright Fay, where am I, who are those two'-he pointed at Sirius and Lily-'and how did I get here?" He was obviously used to waking up in strange places,

"(.) Olive man's wand shop, Sirius Blue and Lily Stevens, and I carried you here,"

(Sirius + Lily- "Sirius Black and Lily Evans (-.-;)" Mr. O – "(;;) Olive Man…?" Remus- "Yeah, she always gets names wrong… ( .;)")

"Nice to meet you both. Are we here for our wands?" Remus asked, standing up.

"Yes, and you're next, (will you kids leave my shop already?)," Mr. O said clearly tired of Faren's antics.

(Lily- 10 ¼ inches, swishy, made of willow. A charm wand. Unicorn hair.

Faren- 10 ¾ inches, bendy, made of aspen. Good for enchantments. Phoenix feather.

Sirius- 11 ½ inches, sturdy, made of cherry. Viva la Transfiguration, Dragon Heartstring. Remus- 11 inches, thin, made of ash. Defensive spells. Unicorn hair.)

Later…

"Gah! It's already 7 o'clock…" Sirius said looking at his watch. He had decided to stay with the others rather than eat lunch with his family. They had eaten at a café and spent the day wandering Diagon Alley looking at various shops, buying random things. In the magical menagerie Faren had bought a small, fluffy, white owl; who she called Townshend after her favorite guitarist (a name she could actually remember). The little owl seemed to really like Faren though none of them (or even the cashier) could figure out what breed he was.

He had joked around with Remus, gotten used to Faren's ditzeyness, and learned a few things about the muggle world from Lily, the only thing that worried him was that he may not get in the same house as his new friends (that and his lack of a way home). He probably he had a much better time with them then he would have with his family, but they had left and now he had no way to get home.

"Tom at The Leaky cauldron said they left four hours ago…" He sighed as the light slowly disappeared. (It had stopped raining)

He was sitting on a bench in the deserted Alley (except for a few frantic students trying to finish shopping before the stores closed) with Syl (Faren and the others had gone home a while before) trying to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't help but think, as he stared into the orange clouds and slowly more visible stars, that he should've accepted Lily's offer to take him home.

"Mrew… (;.;)"

"Hey, kid. Nice kneazle,"

"Huh?" Sirius looked up.

**A/N: End chapter one. Sorry for the late update, Christmas got in the way in the middle of writing it. This one was kinda long, but the next chapter will (probably) be shorter, and have more of the randomness that the title promises. Btw did anyone out there catch the Excel Saga reference? **

**Once again to anyone who can hear my pleas, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews will make me happy so the chapters will be better and update faster. **

**Thanks to LaraLupinBlack and Starlorn (aka, Lindsey the English Teacher) for being the only ones that reviewed the Prologue. You guys rock! .**

**That's all I have to say for now, no cheesy movie reference. **

**Small Edit: Changed Alfirk's profession from ministry official to businessman, thought it would be less cliché **


	3. Seaweed and Seraphim

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of that which is Harry Potter which is of belonging to J.K.R, except for Faren Londen with her OCness. DON'T SUE ME!**

-Seaweed and Seraphim-

Faren's Log August 30, 10:15 pm

Today I finished shopping for Hogwarts, tomorrow we depart! As for tonight I'm staying at Remus's house (I know I live next door but this is more fun!) he's ready to crash, but I'm still full of energy! Woooooooooooooo! Wooooo! Bananas!... Okay, I'm done. While at Horizon Alley I made two really cool new friends, Lily and Sirius. Lily is a Muggleborn, she's really nice, and has red hair. Sirius is really cute and funny; he likes animals and has a kneazle friend that sits on his head. I hope I see them again tomorrow and we all get sorted into the same team. We sorta just left Sirius at Polygon alley, I wonder if he got home alright… Looks like Remus just cocked out again, I should go to sleep, too… G'night!

(Three hours earlier, Diagon Alley)

"Mrew… (;.;)"

"Hey, kid. Nice kneazle,"

"Huh?" Sirius looked up.

(Meanwhile, the Wayward Thestral)

"AYE! James, why do ya smell like old eggs?" Roy said sniffing James

"Because some guy dumped bat livers on me…" James replied to the lazy eyed old bartender.

"That's bad luck, let me fix ya a drink,"

"I'm eleven…"

"So? I was drinking when I was yar age!"

"That certainly clears some things up…"

"Do ya want the drink or don't ya?"

"My parents won't like it,"

"Yar parents ain't around…"

"Hmmm…."

"Just take the drink, James. One can't hurt you," Sheila whispered, sitting down.

"You can't be so sure with Roy's stuff…" Ardnik noted, absentmindedly looking over some financial records down the bar.

(Back at Diagon Alley)

"So… you're some sort of Guitar-playing hobo?" Sirius said looking at the man (Young. About twenty-five with dirty clothes, dark brown hair, grey eyes and a guitar slung across his back.)

"Wandering minstrel…"

"…which equals Guitar-playing hobo,"

The minstrel sighed,

"Anyway, kid, what are you doing alone in Diagon Alley, with a kneazle?"

"It's sort of a long story…"

"Really…"

(Meanwhile, a suburb)

"So, got all your freak supplies, Freakly" Petunia sneered standing at the doorway, looking at Lily pack her Hogwarts trunk.

"Is that really best you can come up with, Tuna?" Lily said as she stacked her books neatly in the trunk, Petunia persed her lips.

"You said you met two freak boys today,… and offered one of them a ride to his freak house,"

"That I did, got a problem with it?" Lily stood up, facing her older sister.

"I can vaguely understand letting you in the car… But having two of you freaks in the vehicle… I don't think our poor car could handle the weight of all the freakness…"

"Oh, that's it, sister; you've been asking for this _all day_," Lily said, taking out a particularly heavy book and slamming it on Petunia's head.

(At Diagon Alley)

"You have no way to get home?"

"That's right, Mr. Hobo,"

"Call me Al," The minstrel stated with a strangely familiar mischievous grin, "and I could apparate you home, Sirius, if you wanted to,"

"Side-Along-Apparation…" Sirius nodded thinking over a dangerous method of travel with a complete stranger, "…WAIT A SECOND! When did I tell you my name!"

"You're Sirius Black, son of Alfirk and Mimosa… are you not?"

"Yeah, but…

Before he could finish his sentence, Al grabbed hold of Sirius's arm and the two (and Syl) disappeared from the cobbled street.

(An apartment somewhere in Londen)

Peter (singing)- "Do do do, Packin my trunk…"

(Number 12 Grimauld Place)

Sirius felt his feet touch the ground. He opened his eyes to find that he was in the living room of Black Manor. Al let go of his arm, Syl was meowing angrily at the sudden teleportation.

"Alright, how do you know where I live? How do you know my parents? How do you know my name? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Al gave him a smirk.

"What is all this yelling?"

Mimosa stormed into the room, her pretty face distorted in anger. (An Asian women in her early thirties. She has bright blue eyes, ghostly white skin, waist length sleek black hair pinned in a bun, and red lips. She's wearing a black dress which makes her skin seem even whiter.).

"Oh, it is you…"

She was talking to Al, her face became even angrier.

"ALFIRK! COME IN HERE!"

(A house in a rundown neighborhood)

"FILTHY WHORE, GET UP!"

"Please, Tobias…"

Eileen sat quivering on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Tobias had slapped her.

"I told you to be home by six o'clock!"

"I tried my best, Tobias, I did…"

"Go make dinner…"

"Yes…"

Severus's hands trembled as he put is second hand robes into his trunk. One day he would make that man pay for treating his mother like that…

(Black manor)

"So, you've returned… brother," Alfirk said calmly, at his wife's side (A tall man in his mid thirties with long reddish brown hair and grey eyes. Dressed in Black robes, he has indifferent look on his face.)

"Brother?..." Sirius said looking from face to face.

"Yep," Al said with a wry smile, "Alphard Black, at your service,"

"Sirius, get over here… now," Alfirk growled. For once, Sirius obeyed.

"Not happy to see me, Big Brother?" Alphard fake cried

"Why are you here?" Alfirk demanded

"What? I see my nephew stranded in the street, and it's wrong to help him?" Alphard replied with a shrug.

"Sirius knew to come to the Leaky Cauldron by noon," Alfirk growled glaring at Sirius, who stared defiantly back.

"And you just left him there the day before school starts. Wow, Firk, You're a better parent then I thought you were,"

"Get out of my house,"

"Sure thing, I don't even want to be here. See you, Sirius," With that, Alphard apparated to who knows where.

"That man…" Mimosa growled,

"He's a scorn on this family's fine name," Alfirk commented before turning,

He looked down at his oldest son; Sirius couldn't detect what emotion was under the indifference. However, he didn't let his rebel pose be affected by confusion and stood waiting for his father's reply. To his surprise Alfirk smiled, impressed with his son's defiant strength.

"Go have dinner, Sirius. Then return to your room and start packing for school,"

"Alright, old man," Sirius said scornfully.

(A village, somewhere in England)

"Wh-why are you doing this!" The man was backed against the wall of a house, tears streaming down his face.

The village in which he had lived in his whole life was now in flames, all of its inhabitants dead. The Arsonist was a tall, red-eyed man in a trench coat; in his hand he grasped a finely crafted telescope.

"It's nothing personal," The Arsonist said with a small smile strolling coolly towards him, "I just need someone to die, and who better for this treasure than you, the last descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Please…"

The Arsonist only laughed cruelly at the man's pain.

"What? Not prepared to die? Your wife and your children…dead… do you not wish to die as well...?"

"…They wouldn't want me to die. You wouldn't understand, you heartless bastard!" The man yelled defiantly… and pointlessly. Pain was spreading through him, numbing itself and his fear, until he no longer felt a need to grasp the bloody place where his arm had been. It didn't matter… he was going to die even if this arsonist didn't end it himself.

"They wouldn't want you to die. It's easy to understand. Love," He laughed with contempt at the word, "It still won't save you,"

He pointed his wand to the man's heart and yelled, still smiling,

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

**A/N: And then there were two. Three if you count the Prologue. **

**As I type this there has not yet been a review for the last chap… (;.;) PLEASE REVIEW, SOMBODY! ANYBODY! Even if you just stopped to look at this fic, even if you hated it, even if you are the soulless spirit of not reviewing! **

**If you hated it, or are a soulless sprit, flame me. Tell me what's wrong with it! Criticize me! Is Sirius too Gary-stuish?(He's not.) Are the chapters to long? (This one was shorter.) Lack of plot? (There's one around here, somewhere.) Is it boring...? (Note to self: add funny and action to story.) **


	4. Dancing Squirrels on eBay

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling ownsall the charactersbut the OCs and whatever plot this story may decide to take. Every band and song mentioned in this chap, don't belong to me. eBay is property of eBay. Also an on purpose time error with Sirius's CD player, and Remus's coffee… oh well, IT'S MAGIC!**

-Dancing Squirrels on eBay-

Syl, a grey-blue kneazle, was happily asleep. She had curled herself up in a little ball on her friend's empty bed and would've been content to stay there forever. Unfortunately for her, Sirius was apparently planning to go to someplace called "Hogwarts", and taking Syl with him.

She awoke, some time later, in a completely different place. It was dark so she wondered if this was some kind of dream. Then, she realized that in the dark place with her were a book, a CD player, candy, and several fireworks.

_Oh…I'm in Sirius's messenger bag…WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE?_ She thought,

She began yelling for Sirius to get her out, that she didn't want to be in a dark confined space with rock music and explosives.

"Fine, fine…" She recognized Sirius's voice.

The top flap of the bag opened, and two hands grabbed either side of her, under her front legs. She was pulled up to eye level with the smiling, half-Japanese, half-English face of Sirius Black.

"Sorry, Syl, I didn't want to wake you up,"

"Mrew…" She replied indignantly,

Sirius laughed and set her down on the seat next to him. Now she had a chance to examine her surroundings. They were in some sort of room with two walls, some soft seats, a window and a glass door where Syl could see humans walking up and down a hall. Like he was some sort of mind reader, Sirius answered the question she was thinking,

"We're on a train, Syl. Remember when we took one in Japan? This is the Hogwarts Express,"

_Again with this Hogwarts place…_ Syl thought, confused.

She didn't know exactly what Hogwarts was, but from what she had gathered, Sirius was going there for seven years to learn how to make his magic stick do things. Sounded crazy; from her experience, humans usually were. She walked onto Sirius's lap and put her paws up against the window, looking out it. There were humans out there standing around on the platform, talking to each other, and hugging the smaller ones. A sign hung over the platform that had strange symbols written on it. Syl climbed down and sat on the seat across from Sirius, where she sat waiting for something to happen… and happen it did.

(The story is centering on Sirius now)

"Sirius!"

Faren was standing giddily at the door, pulling behind her a tired looking Remus. Today, she was dressed in a white shirt with the number 19 on it and black jeans. She was still wearing her gold bracelets and cross pendant; she had her hair down (it goes to her waist) and wore a grey cap.

Remus was dressed in a black shirt with The Rolling Stones logo on it and baggy looking jeans. Now that he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, it was noticeable that he had bandages covering from his elbows to the palms of his hands.

Both of their hairs were wet and they smelled of bar soap and cherry shampoo. Remus was holding was holding a sealed foam cup and Faren had a plastic soda bottle filled with what appeared to be cola.

Faren walked over and hugged Sirius, then took the seat next to Syl; who climbed into her lap, purring happily as Faren stroked her. Remus sat down in the vacated seat across from Sirius and took a sip of his drink.

"Hey, Sirius" He yawned, "had a nice seventeen hours?"

"I was kidnapped by a guitar-playing hobo who turned out to be my uncle. Unfortunately, he took me home instead of adopting me into his hobo-clan," Sirius replied with a shrug, "How've you guys been?"

Remus groaned and Faren started laughing.

_Remus/Faren Flashback-_

"_Remus!" _

"_huh?..." Remus groggily lifted his head off his pillow to look at his mother, who was standing franticly at the door, "Whatisit?" He slurred _

"_It's 10:15! You guys have to get to Kings Cross!"_

"_WHAT!" He cried jumping out of bed, knocking the still-asleep, drooling Faren onto the floor. "FAREN WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" _

"_Okey-dokey, Doctor Jones…" Faren sleepily quoted a movie that wouldn't be made for thirteen years and sat up obviously not the least bit worried. _

"_You guys have to take showers and get dressed!" Diana said frantically _

"_Do we have time for showers!"_

"_If you both take it together!" _

"_They will NOT," Rey said from behind Diana, "Faren can use our shower," _

"_Oh yeah…We have two showers…" _

_(20 minutes later)  
They had all gotten into the Lupin's Ford and headed to King's cross station. Remus and Faren (Townshend was safely in her bag) were in the backseat, Rey was driving while Diana told him what roads to take from shotgun. Faren then addressed a matter that had entered none of their minds, "Um…Is anybody else at all hungry?" _

_They all then realized exact how hungry they were._

"_Starbucks!" Diana said nautically, pointing forward. _

_-end Flashback _

"Sounds like a nice morning…" Sirius stated, and then suddenly began laughing "So, you guys slept in the same bed?"

Remus's face turned very red,

"We were both facing different directions! There was no way we could have-,"

"Could have what?"

They turned to face Lily, who had been at the doorway but had joined Sirius on the floor laughing.

"You two have sick minds!" Remus said angrily,

"Huh? I don't get it…Why are they laughing?" Faren asked, very confused.

"We better stop, Lils. We don't want to warp Faren's innocent mind," Sirius said, standing up. He helped Lily up and took back his seat. Lily took the corner seat on Sirius's side, still giggling softly. She was dressed in jeans and an achromatic colored shirt with a blue heart on it. An interesting shirt, Sirius asked her what it meant but she replied that it had no real meaning. The train began to move and they talked calmly for a few minutes until…

"So…The Rolling Stones, huh?" Lily said to Remus

"Yeah…" Remus replied narrowing his eyes, "I noticed yesterday you were wearing a Beatles shirt,"

"That I was. And you," Lily turned to Faren, "You named your owl after Pete Townshend,"

"Yep, that I did" She answered crossing her arms.

An explosion seemed to take place in the compartment.

"The Beatles could kick the Stones' butts any day!"

"Maybe… If they weren't disbanded,"

"grrrr, you…"

"What's it matter if The Beatles disbanded? The Who are way better anyway!"

"Haven't you ever heard _The Octopus's Garden_!"

"Haven't you ever heard _Tommy_!"

"_Ruby Tuesday_, Man!"

"He's a pinball wizard!"

"You three girls need to calm down," Said Sirius among the arguing (Remus- "Hey…"), "I will tell you two words you obviously have never heard. Led Zeppelin,"

The arguing continued for sometime, until a knock came at the door. It opened to reveal a small boy with dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. He reminded Sirius of a mouse, with a timid expression and a pointed nose. Faren and Lily's expressions suddenly changes as they both hopped to either side of the boy.

"Aw… He's so cuuuuuute!"

"Such soft hair!"

"cute wittle sneakers!"

"Awwww…"

They continued with such comments, while Sirius and Remus conversed behind them.

"So girls like little guys?..."

"It would appear so…"

"Hopefully, there is only one of these. There have to be at least two hundred chicks at school; they can't ALL focus on just one kid…"

The girls both leaned over putting their hands on their knees, still smiling as they spoke to the startled little boy.

"So what do you need, little guy?" Lily asked him sweetly,

"Well…" The little boy said quietly, "All the other compartments are full. This is the only one with any room… So can I sit in here?"

"Sure, you can! You must be in your first year, too," Faren replied

"Y-yeah…"

"That's kind of obvious… you're a teensy little guy…" Sirius said from his seat by the window. Both the girls immediately hit him over the head,

"Don't make fun of his size!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't really care… (He's like a foot taller than me...)" The little guy said sitting by the door on Sirius's side (his feet didn't even touch the ground).

"So do you have a name, little guy?" Lily said sitting down next to him. Faren took back her seat next to Remus but leaned in to the kid.

"I'm Lily Evans,"

"They call me Faren Londen,"

"Black. Sirius Black,"

"Mrew,"

"And my name's Remus Lupin,"

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, nice to meet you," He said, seeming to relax more.

"Awww, you even have a cute name…" Faren commented sweetly,

Having completely forgotten their rock music argument before they sat around talking for a few more minutes before the compartment door opened again. This boy was defiantly taller, with messy hair and glasses. Also less polite than Peter,

"Yo, my compartment and friend were abducted by a bunch of girls. Okay if I sit in here?"

"Do people looking for a place to sit have a union or something?" Sirius asked

"Yes. Yes, we do," The boy replied sardonically

"(I knew it…) Sure, we have plenty of room. If we need more, we can always put Pete in the luggage rack… OW!"

Both the girls hit him again. The boy took the last empty seat across from Peter.

"So what's your name, Mr. Messy hair? I'm Lily Evans,"

"James Potter, It's a pleasure,"

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Faren Londen"

"Mrew!"

"I'm Peter Pettigrew,"

"The little people call me Sirius,"

James's eyes narrowed at the sound of this name.

"That's right; I do call him that," Peter laughed

"My surname's Black,"

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "Sirius Black... It's you!" He stood up suddenly

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"You dumped bat livers on me yesterday in the Apothecary!"

"Oh yeah… You're that kid…"

"Why'd you do that?" asked Faren

"He shoved my little brother,"

"Oh… I guess that's a good reason"

"The brat deserved it!"

"Just because he said a word you think is bad!" Sirius retorted

"So…" James said with an evil grin, "You don't think it's bad?"

Sirius was silent. Faren wondered why…

"You…" continued James "Would call a Muggleborn that?"

Next to her, dawning went over Remus's face. He looked inquisitively at Sirius, who scowled at James.

"Not if I knew them…" He growled.

"But you would call one you'd never met ..."

"It's a general term…"

"It's not welcome in polite society,"

"Neither is your hair…"

"Hey, leave my hair out of this!" James said protectively putting his hands on his head

They both glared at each other for a short while before James turned on heel and walked towards the door. He smirked at them with his hand on the door handle.

"If any of you are Muggleborns…" He started, "I would suggest you stay away from this guy…"

"How can you say that?" Lily said suddenly standing up, "You don't even know him!"

"I know the type," James replied with a smirk, "I see them all the time, babe,"

"Don't call me babe…" She growled, "Why don't you go find a different place to sit, Potter? Leave us alone,"

"Fine. See you later, babe,"

He opened the door and left just as the snack cart pulled up. They pulled their money together and bought a large pile of candy for them to share, putting on the now empty seat across from Peter. They started commenting on him as the trolley women went to another compartment.

"The nerve of that guy…"

"Git…"

"Who does he think he is?"

"He should be thinking that he's a git…"

"He was so rude!"

"But would you call a Muggleborn'-he looked at Lily-'… that?" Remus asked Sirius seriously.

Sirius took a gulp of his soda then hugged pulled Lily into a one armed hug.

"I wouldn't call Lily one," He smiled.

Lily pushed him back into his seat, "Personal bubble, Sirius"

"But you would call-," Remus started but Faren cut him off,

"Hey Sirius, is it alright for Syl to eat chocolate?"

She pointed to Syl who had somehow managed to get a hold of a chocolate frog which was about half her size. The kneazle had happily bit off part of its head and mewed with love.

"Yeah (She's not like a normal cat.)," Sirius laughed, happy for an excuse to escape Remus's accusations, "I wonder what card she got?"

Peter leaned over and picked up the card that Syl had pulled out of the frog's box.

"Uric the Oddball…" He read,

"Rock. I haven't got that one…"

Sirius took the card from Peter's hand and put it in a pocket on his messenger bag. He sat back down (his bag was on the luggage rack) and took another chocolate frog.

"I hope I can get another new one…" He said opening it up.

He spotted the look Remus was giving him, "Hey Remus look, we bought some white chocolate ones from the cart,"

"Sirius…tell me, would y- ooooo… Did you say white chocolate?"

"Yeah, we have milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate, ones with peanuts, cookies and cream…"

"You're on notice," Remus answered, pointing at him. He took a small stack of each type of chocolate frog from the pile, and said nothing more about Sirius's morals for the remainder of the trip.

**A/N: Chapter three. Not as long as 2 but longer than 3 (It's cause it didn't have James's side of the story like 2). And a pretty much ignored character finally shows up with a character description. Peter- "(;.;) I have stage time… you do love me!" Sev-"What happened to me?" Blue- "You're to angsty for this chap," Sev-"grrr…I'll give you angst…"**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little pointless but I wanted to get across that Sirius does have some major character flaws even though he's my favorite character. **

**Ooooooookay, am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah… PLEASE REVIEW YOU STINKING NON- REVEIWERS! I looked at the number of hits this story has… 144, that's more than me checking to make sure it looks okay on the site. SOME people are reading this and not reviewing… only four reviews. Whenever I read a story and like it, I usually leave a review. Are you all just too lazy? Do you all hate it that much? Thanks Lindsey (aka Starlorn) for once again being the only reviewer. Here, have a cupcake. (The answer to your question is… you should be able to figure it out. hint: red eyes and contempt for love. Coughvoldemortcough) **


	5. Farewell, Adorable Cyclops Kitten

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related java. I own this story's various OCs, nothing else. DON'T SUE ME! **

-Farewell, Adorable Cyclops Kitten-

Faren's LogSeptember 2nd, 12:02 am

We finally made it to Hogwarts today! I've made even more new friends; Peter Chia-Pet, A really cute little guy (He's only like 4 feet tall, KAWAII!) that we met on the train; he has blond hair and blue eyes. Cameron Dalion, A Spanish girl who plays football, She's all tall, musclely, and has tanned skin with short white hair (dyed?). Celia Bunnyno, She's really quiet with dark brown hair that's longer than mine! She's always wearing this orange bandana. Hitomi Madeso, the second we got to the dormitory she sits on a random bed (which turned out to be hers) and pulls out a book. She's got glasses, mahogany hair that's in a messy bun and I think she might be from Japan or somewhere, but she doesn't look it and has an English accent. Strange… Anyway, we all got sorted on the Red Team (Remus, Sirius, and Lily, too!) and classes start tomorrow. Also there's this guy, James Weeder, who Sirius and Lily don't seem to like very much.

Gotta sleep, G'night!

"Y'know, Faren," Cameron said reading over her shoulder, "Our last names are Deleon, Bonomy, and Meada…"

"Oh! They are?" Faren asked cluelessly,

…Meanwhile

Sirius lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his new dorm. It had four beds (occupied by Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James), two windows, a dresser for each bed, a bathroom, and two showers. Each of had the Gryffindor logo (a lion against a red background) on it. It was a nice room with a much better view than the Slytherin rooms probably had (They were underground, afterall). He felt thankful that he had been put here instead.

But why, though? Why had he been sorted in Gryffindor, not Slytherin?

"_You will anything necessary no matter what it is or what you have to do; You are talented, in both Light and Dark magic ; extremely loyal, but only to those you see fit" The hat whispered_

So…I guess we bothsee wherethis isgoing_… Sirius thought _

"_Darkness clouds your heart, you are all that would have made Salazar proud… but it is not Slytherin where you belong…I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR! _

And so he had been sorted in Gryffindor; the first Black to be in… forever. But he should have been in Slytherin, the hat had said so… so why the hell was he in Gryffindor with the "courageous", goodie-two-shoes and kitten savers? The tone of the hat's voice suggested he had done it just to see what would happen… But, then again, Faren had said…

"_Yeah, that hat was kinda weird," She laughed, "How he does the whole explanation of your personality thing,"_

"_What did it say about you?" Lily asked curiously,_

"_He said…" Faren answered, "That I'm smart but scatterbrained; I can be so naïve that I'm barley afraid of anything; and I'm devoted to people I care about. Ultimately, I'm prime Yellow Team materiel, but I told him I wanted to be with my friends on the Red Team," _

Faren was too "good" for Gryffindor, but she had asked the hat to put her there and it did. Didn't it go against the system if it took requests? He hadn't even asked to be put in Gryffindor…

Sirius could make out the ceiling in the dim light emanating from the window. The clock on Remus's nightstand read midnight. It was time he stopped meditating over the sorting or he would sleep through his morning classes tomorrow. He pushed the thoughts from his head and slowly drifted to sleep.

Two weeks later …

"MEADA!"

"Huh? What is it, Cameron?"

"WILL GET YOUR NOSE OUTTA THAT BOOK AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE REAL WORLD?"

"She wants the syrup,"

"Damn right I want the syrup, or I will introduce your face to Law and Order!"

"Law and Order…?"

"MY FISTS!"

"She's been yelling at you for five minutes… I think you were the only one in the Great hall who didn't know she wanted the syrup,"

"Sorry, Cameron, this is just so interesting… I can barely put it down!"

"Do those girls need to yell so much this early?" Sirius groaned into his waffles over the yelling of expletives that soon came from down the table where Lily, Cameron, Celia, and Hitomi were sitting.

"I suppose it helps them wake up…"

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"My waffles are talking to me…"

"Thank God, it's Saturday…" Remus sighed. Him, Sirius, and Faren were sitting together (Peter had decided to sleep in).

Sirius stopped paying attention to the apparently magic waffles, "Yeah, I thought McGonagall would never give in… like she would turn back time to give us more homework…"

"For some reason, I think she could actually do that," Remus said before swallowing some vitamins. Sirius cocked his head with curiosity,

"What are the pills for?"

"Madame Pomfrey suggested I take them…"

"Along with the seven other potions you take in the morning…?" He said pointing to several different sized bottles of brightly colored potions that sat in front of Remus.

"I need them so I don't… die" Remus answered

"What have you got, anyway?" Sirius asked, realizing he didn't know,

"You remember what Potter said I looked like I had?" Remus laughed

"The Plague?"

"Yeah!"

"Doesn't the Plague involve horrible, horrible rashes?"

"Who said I didn't have them?"

"I don't see any…"  
"They're in a very… private place"

"Very…. dirty images. Faren, tell me he's kidding!"

"I dunno, is he?"

(An apartment, somewhere in London)

A tall dark-haired man stands over a table. He stares down at the objects and mutters with evil pleasure, "Three…"

Later, the super knocks on the door to ask why insane laughing is coming from there. He is found dead the next morning in the dumpster, with no marks on his body but a look of complete and utter terror on his face…

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! (To know how you can fight writers block, call 1-800-WRITERS-TETRIS or go to writerswithdynamite. org. This announcement has been brought to you by the United Association of Fakeness) **

**Wow… This took a WHILE to write, yet it's so short…**

**The Unknown Marauder: Thanks for reviewing; looking back what you said makes sense. I'll stop doing that now, heh. **

**People who review are thirty percent less likely to get attacked by chipmunks. **


	6. My Insane Pet Badger

**Disclaimer: Again with the not owning and the not sueing.**

-My Insane Pet Badger-

Lily groaned as she tried to cover up the skirt of her school uniform with the outer robe, "I'll never wear a skirt if can help it…"

"Why? I mean, it's definitely the chest that you excel in, but your legs ain't bad. I don't see what your obsession with pants is,"

"It's not that Sirius, you wouldn't understand…."

"…?"

(Five years earlier…)

"Wow, Petunia, thanks for letting me borrow your skirt!" Lily said happily spinning around in the pretty blue garment.

"No problem, Lila. My little sister has to look great for her fist day of school, doesn't she?"

And Lily _did _look great. While Petunia was a very tall and skinny girl with brown hair and blue eyes, her sister took more after their father with beautiful red hair and green eyes. Even though she was four years younger than Petunia, the skirt fit her albeit she needed a belt but that just added to the ensemble.

"Just make sure you don't tear it," She reminded, happily tugging her little sister's pigtails.

…

Lily felt the color rising fast in her face as she stared down at James Potter's shaggy head, which had conveniently fallen into her chest when he tripped.

"Whoops… Sorry, babe…" he murmured taking his sweet time to remove his head, "didn't mean to disturb the twins…"

At this point several people, Sirius included (even though James got on his nerves), were exuberantly miming for him to run. ("Fly, you fool! You know not your peril!")

"Perv…" Lily growled, clenching her fists

He just grinned.

Stupid, stupid James…

…

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?"

"Alexis Bryant, nice to meet you," The blond haired girl replied, "Are you in Ms. Langdon's class, too?"

"Yep!"

"Cool! I like your skirt!"

"Thanks, it's my older sister's. She's letting me borrow it for today,"

"That's nice of her,"

"Yeah, she's always so nice to me…"

…

"Don't break his legs, Lily; he won't be able to walk away!"

…

"Good Morning Class! I'm Ms. Langdon, your first grade teacher!"

"Hello, Ms. Langdon!" The class chanted back,

"Do all of you know your ABC's?"

…

"Ahhhhhh… Ye be of little mind, Potter,"

"Shut up, Black. Where are you taking me?"

"The hospital wing,"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because Lily didn't take my advice,"

"About not breaking my legs? But she didn't…"

"…"

"HOLY CRAP! MY LEGS ARE BROKEN!"

…

"Ha! Nice underwear, Lily"

Lily blushed heavily as the boy who had flipped up the skirt grinned mischievously, "Thinking of showing me your-"

His clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

"Potter, there is no way miss Evans could have done that to you and you not deserve it at least a little,"

"What makes you say that, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Your legs are facing the wrong directions. Do you even feel that?"

"Now that you mention it… Yeah. But you got to admit, Evans does have a nice set of-"

"For some reason, I have the feeling I'll be seeing a lot of you, Mr. Potter"

…

"I have no idea what happened, Mum. One second his clothes were there, the next they were gone. Like magic!" Lily tried to explain to her mother. Rose was giving her a look that said "That doesn't sound like the truth but I don't see how you could be lying,"

"Heh…" Petunia chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Hmm?"

"The whole schools been talking about you, Lily," Her older sister murmured, she was always up to date on the latest gossip, "They say you _made_ his clothes vanish…"

"Don't be silly, Petunia. There's no way Lily could have done that," Rose reasoned.

"Still… You can't borrow anymore of my clothes," Petunia said her eyes still on Lily, "you've been labeled "Freak" by most of the school and I don't want my reputation to be hurt by you wearing my stuff. In fact, I don't think I should tell anyone I'm related to you…"

…

"Listen, Potter… I'm sorry I broke your legs…"

"Nah, s'alright Evans; I get beat up a lot," James replied with a grin, He had just been released from the hospital wing with full use of his legs. Lily, feeling bad about putting him in the there for several hours, had found him to apologize. Cameron stood behind her trying and achieving to look intimidating. Hitomi and Celia were standing a few feet back incase more fighting broke out.

"Always by girls?" Lily asked with a smirk,

"Only the good looking ones, Babe,"

With a swift smile, he turned around and sauntered off. As he furthered the distance between them she couldn't help but dwell on how cute he was when he didn't contort his smile…

"I can still nail him with a text book from here, if you want," Cameron offered, holding up a large spell book.

"Don't; Madame Pomfrey will be angry with me if she has to heal him twice in the same day,"

Lily grinned and walked with her friends,

"Y'know, after you get used to his blatant lack of manners… He's actually kind of funny, I like him," She laughed.

"…And you decide this _after_ you beak his legs in six places?"

………………………………………………………..

While walking past a courtyard several people spot Nearly-headless Nick sitting behind a desk on the roof of the castle. Announcing, "And now for something completely different,"

……………………………………………………….

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

Severus looked up from his potion book at the girl. She was a very pretty Gryffindor with long scarlet hair and bright emerald eyes. She was pointing at the chair next to him, the only empty one in the classroom.

"Whatever, isn't my dungeon,"

"Thanks,"

She smiled. She had a very nice smile…

_No, _He thought _she's a Gryffindor, probably a MudBlood too… _

She sat down and began to unload her cauldron and recipe book.

Today, Professor Slughorn had assigned for them to make a very simple sleeping potion. Incredibly simple, in fact Severus had made it several times before to spike his father's whiskey with…

It required very little ingredients and a trained monkey could probably figure out how to mix them together and get the potion. Come to think of it, a trained monkey could probably teach this class…

"By the way, I'm Lily Evans; who're you?"

The girl was talking to him again. Hmm…Evans wasn't one of the old family names.

"Severus Snape," He muttered in reply

"Alliteration, cool!" She laughed as she added another ingredient to the potion. It seemed to be turning out really good, like she had experience or just plan talent for potion brewing… then again, trained monkey.

"Have you ever brewed this potion before?" he had to ask

"Nope," She replied cheerfully, "I'm a muggle born,"

Severus refocused on his potion, _knew it…_

…

By the end of the lesson most of the class had managed to brew the potion, except for a blond haired girl that had somehow caused hers to explode. The noxious fumes seemed to be making everyone feel drowsy. This was bad for the blond girl and her partner (a pale boy with brown hair) because the explosion had set their table on fire.

Luckily, Professor Slughorn put it out with a wave of his wand, "You need to be more careful, my dear," The mustachioed man told her.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Faren replied quickly, holding up Remus (who had passed out)

"It's alright..." He sighed, and then looked curious, "What was your name, again?"

"Faren Londen, sir!" She answered cheerfully

"Londen…Oh ho!" He exclaimed knowingly with a smile, "You are, perhaps, related to David Londen (who graduated last year) and his older sister, Korie (four years before that)?"

"Yes, I am,"

"I remember, both very talented, (both in Gryffindor). They always spoke of having several younger sisters…"

…

"You have _five _siblings!" Sirius exclaimed later at lunch,

"Mm-hmm," Faren nodded through her noodles, she swallowed and continued, "Four sisters and one brother. I'm in the middle; Korie is 22, Dave is 18, I'm 11, Haley is 9, Ashe and Nani are twins and they're 7,"

"Wow, six of you… I can barely stand there being two of us," Lily remarked, pouring herself some soda.

"Amen!" Cameron and Sirius said in unison, holding up their folks.

"That has to be a lot of stress on your parents," Celia said thoughtfully, stirring her tea.

"Actually, my mum died of an infection a little while after the twins were born. When Korie graduated, Dad dumped us all on her (We all call her mum, now. It really bugs her) and went off to work in America. He sends us money every week and comes to visit every Christmas," She said this all very matter-of-factly and cheerfully. She took another bite of her noodles ("These noodles rock!") and sipped her soda while they all stared at her at a loss for words.

…

"It's not as bad as it sounds, guys" Remus said to Sirius, James, and Peter later that day, while walking to the common room.

"Her older sister takes care of all of them!" Peter exclaimed,

"Her brother works in a bookstore and her older younger sister is very helpful around the house," Remus explained, "The situation is bad but they're doing pretty good,"

"Still…" James murmured

"By the way… Where did you come from?" Remus said pointing at James,

"Huh?" he replied, "Well you see, my mum and dad got drunk…"

"No, I mean why are you suddenly walking with us?"

"Potter's cool," Sirius assured them

"I thought you hated him," Remus said, confused at the sudden coolness, "I thought _you _hated _him_,"

"Black's cool," James replied,

"You guys don't make any sense,"

_James/Sirius Flashback-_

"_HOLY CRAP! MY LEGS ARE BROKEN!" James exclaimed,_

"_That's what happens when you use derogatory terms to Lily Evans…" Sirius sighed_

"_How was I supposed to know she would beat the crap out of me?" _

"_That, my friend, is where common sense comes in," _

"_If you were my friend you would know I don't have any," _

"_Speaking of friends," Sirius wondered aloud, "Where's that Ravenclaw kid you hang out with (Longbottom or whatever…)? And why isn't he hauling your stupid ass to the hospital wing?" _

_James sighed, "Since he's in Ravenclaw, he made a lot of friends there. We have like two classes with each other… we sorta, y'know, don't see much of each other," _

"_So, your only friend ditched you for the smart kids and now you're all alone?" Sirius translated bluntly_

"_I have friends…" James growled, "And why are YOU taking me to the hospital wing anyway! It isn't your type's way to help your enemies," _

"_Firstly, you irritate me but I'm not going to leave you on the ground writhing in pain. Secondly, I do what I want; I don't follow some code of conduct that says what I can and can't do," _

_James just looked at him, thinking, at a loss for words. What Sirius had said seemed sincere and genuine…_

"_And here we are," Sirius said with mock grandeur as they reached the door to the hospital wing, "Also; the story is you fell down all seven fights of stairs. Don't want to get Lily in trouble,"_

"_Yeah, probably," James murmured as Sirius reached forward for the door knob, "Listen, Bla -er… Sirius, maybe I misjudged you. You're alright," _

_Sirius stopped and turned to look at James. They stood, eyes locked for a few seconds until…They pulled their faces together in a tight embrace. They each sucked on each others lips for what seemed like an eternity. They lost all sense of what was around them and knew only each other. When they finally unconnected themselves, they each leaned forward and whispered into the others ears,_

"_I love you. I want to be with you. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. Hold me," _

_Then they made out some more. Things got even more serious from then on, they didn't care if the whole world, including small impressionable children, saw what they were doing. They would have done it on a raised platform. But sadly Lily walked around the corner and saw them making out. She howled with rage at both of them, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I LOVED YOU, JAMES! THEN YOU GO AND LEAVE ME FOR THIS MAN-WHORE!" _

_She pulled an AK47 out from hammerspace and shot them both dead. _

_-end Flashback _

Remus stared at them both incredulously, "… What the hell?"

"That, Remus Lupin, is how you tell a Flashback," Sirius grinned,

"You're supposed to tell what actually happened…"

"How do you know it didn't?" James laughed

"For starters, you're not dead,"

"Necromancers,"

"Lily doesn't love you,"

"I know she does,"

"And you're not gay (not that there's anything wrong with that),"

"How do you know?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows seductively,

"If you are, than make out right now,"

They both gave each other bewildered looks. They leaned forward and had a whispered conversation,

"Do you think it's worth it?"

"Dude, it would be so funny,"

They both started laughing before abruptly stopping,

"But we're not going to do it,"

"No,"

Sirius turned to Remus and confessed, "Alright, _that_ part didn't happen. But everything that didn't involve us being madly in love with each other did,"

"Yeah, I figured as much,"

"Password?" The portrait of The Fat Lady asked them expectantly,

Remus gave them both a look and answered, "Complete and utter insanity,"

"That's the one," she answered sleepily and swung open to admit them all to the common room,

**A/N: Backstories galore! Why Lily dislikes perverts, and Faren's family. Also Snape appears once again! (Even if it was only half a page). This update is extra speedy due the lack of updating. So… non-reviewers need to review, reviewers are the most awesome people alive and deserve much much chocolate. Thanks again Starlorn (A.K.A Lindsey the American who likes to talk in a British accent) for reviewing. -.-; still very few reviews though, must think of some sort of advertising or something…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Read Every Various Immaculate Enigmatic Written-thing, and Review it! **


	7. All the Squirrels Who Loved You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's… also all these random chapter titles which btw are very fun to come up with. **

-All the Squirrels Who Loved You- **  
"Who love you now and loved you then  
And some were sweet and some were cold and snuffed you  
And some just layed around in bed  
And some, they crumbled you straight to your knees  
Did it cruel, did it tenderly  
Some they crawled their way into your heart  
To rend your ventricles apart…"**

**- Red Right Ankle, The Decemberists **

Faren's Log December 20th, 1:34 am

WOOOHOOO! It's almost Christmas! Are you excited! Are you! YOU"RE NOT EXCITED ENOUGH! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOO-

It's official. My older sister is clinically insane, even on paper.

Hey! Stop that, Nani! This is my journal!

That gives you no excuse to write "WOOOO!" over and over…

YES, IT DOES!

She has a point.

Stay out of this, Haley.

She can stay wherever she wants! Don't kick people out of my journal!

It's a notebook, not a house…

Hey, guys! What's up?

ASHE! GO AWAY!

Stop kicking people out of MY notebook!

Why are you all writing so late?

I guess its cause they can't sleep

My walkman died so I'm annoying Faren

Do you want some batteries, Nani?

Sure! Thanks, Haley!

Shouldn't you girls be asleep?

Where did you came from, Dave?

The Dark side of the Moon

I love that Album!

The only band that gets product placement in my journal is The Who!

You should listen to other music, Fey

Gotcha some batteries, Nani

Thanks, I think I'll go listen to THE MOST AWESOME ALBUM EVER!

Pink Floyd really is good, Fey. I think you would like them…

NOOOO! I love The Who!

You said that out loud…

Oops… Do you think mum heard?

Stop calling me that, and yes I did hear (you're in the living room, yelling and watching TV, how did you think I wouldn't hear?)

(We were hoping you would be cool)

Hey, sis…

GO TO SLEEP.

Alright… (Fun assassin)

G'night

Faren opened her blue-grey eyes and examined her ceiling. It wasn't a ceiling; really it was the roof of the house, but she liked to think about it that way. Bright sunlight came through the skylight and was broken by the rafters. The shadows of the wooden bars cut her in half; and the ladder's shadow chopped her head up.

With a yawn she hopped off of her loft-bed onto the old carpeting and then immediately scrambled back up under her covers.

"COLD! Cold, cold, cooooold!"

"WE KNOW IT'S COLD, FAREN. YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND US!" Yelled the voice of her younger sister, Nani, from directly under her room,

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU TWO!" Korie ordered from the hall outside their room

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO, MUM!"

"Doesn't anyone say good morning anymore?"

Her comforter wrapped around her, Faren hopped down again and opened her drawers. She found some jeans, a warm blue sweater, and her dad's old World War Two army jacket.

_Nice waaaaaaarm clothes_…

Hugging her bundle o' clothes she dropped her blanket and scurried to her bathroom. She was the only one in the house with her own bathroom; granted, it was the smallest cruddiest bathroom, but it was _hers_. She had beaten David at rock, paper, scissors five years earlier to get the attic room and the 3X6 W.C that came with it; _and she was going to enjoy every minute of it_.

…

"Hey, Remus! Are you awake?" She yelled, fully dressed, half an hour later. She had opened the door of her skylight and stuck her head out to annoy her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm awake,"

Remus was sitting outside his window, on the snow covered roof of his house. He was also fully dressed, but showers didn't seem to energize him as much as they did Faren. He had the I-can't-believe-you-are-so-hyper-this-early-and-please-stop-yelling-it's-hurting-my-ultra-sensitive-werewolf-ears look and everything.

"And you're eating a muffin," She observed

"Well spotted," He answered after swallowing (he's got manners, y'know), "its chocolate,"

"ummmm…Chocolate…" She hummed, "That's right! Breakfast! See ya, Ream,"

"See ya,"

Remus sat there munching on his muffin after she closed her skylight and ran downstairs to her family. He closed his eyes, savoring the chocolatyness of the mushroom shaped pastry. A thump next to him jolted him out of his state of bliss. He turned his head to see a barn owl he recognized as Uno, James's Owl. He was sitting on three small packages and had a note in his beak that read:

_To Sirius or Remus or Peter _

_Yo. I told you guys I live at a pub right? Anyway, we got a new shipment of fresh Butterbeer from the brewery down the road. FRESH. This stuff is only a couple days old depending on how far you live from me; I know Sirius (you, if you are Sirius) is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. It's best when it's fresh and the type they sell at Diagon Alley is much older (meaning, you can only get it fresh from a pub). So I thought I would spread the Christmas spirit and send you guys some. Take ONE package (Each has four bottles in it) the other two are for Remus/Sirius/Peter and Remus/Sirius/Peter. Or you could get the second package which means the other one is for Remus/Sirius/Peter and Remus/Sirius/Peter got the first one already. But it doesn't matter if you get the last one because the others already have theirs._

_Merry Christmas, James _

_P.S Uno will attack you if you try to take more than one package _

Remus blinked, "Fresh Butterbeer, no fooling?"

He carefully untied one package as Uno watched him carefully. The box must have had a spell on it because it was still warm. The owl hooted happily and flew away with the remaining packages and the note.

Removing one bottle from the package he found that it was actually steaming. Uncorking it he took a sip…

"OH MY GOD, JAMES I LOVE YOU!" Sirius shouted after setting down the empty Butterbeer bottle. No, not just Butterbeer; this was the Butterbeer that all other Butterbeers made their God. It had to be the most delicious beverage he had ever consumed.

"Hey man, there's nothing wrong with that,"

Sirius looked over at the direction the voice had come from. His eyes met a girl sitting three seats down, apparently reading her mail. He recognized her as one of Lily's roommates; she had hazel eyes and long, curly brown hair that was tied up with an orange bandana. She was dressed in blue jeans and a green sweater. Sirius couldn't recall her name, probably because she didn't seem as strange or as particularly beautiful as her friends.

"What?" He blinked

"I said, it's alright for a guy to love another guy," She replied, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Oh yes, Potty is my beloved. Who needs such brash women when there are gorgeous men like him?" He grinned

"Gorgeous? Obviously you jest. Why would one choose such an adjective for Potter when this facility holds so many more dashing young men?"

"Do you not see his tender beauty, my fair lady?"

"And what of young Lupin?"

"He neither has the energy nor the handsome features of my beloved,"

"Hmm… indubitably,"

"Yes…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you sure Mr. Potter is your type, Mr. Black?"

Sirius sharply turned around and saluted, "Yes, Headmaster, sir!"

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he strolled over to the teachers table. Sirius was quite aware that half the Great Hall (Which only had about twenty people in it) was staring at him since his outburst disturbed what had been a quiet morning.

He turned to the girl and whispered, "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"What?" she whispered back a secretly as he had,

"I'm actually straight,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell James or he'll be crushed,"

"Okay, I won't,"

…

The fresh snow crunched under their feet as Sirius and Celia (She had told him her name) walked out across the grounds. Students other than them were already outside sledding, building snowmen and having snowball fights; but many of there peers had chosen to join them in a game of…

"Basketball?"

"Basketball,"

They had gotten a fifth year to clear the basketball court and Sirius had retrieved the ball from the shed. Students gravitated towards the court since they had announced the game. But most if them seemed simply curious about whatever basketball was.

Sirius gazed at the floating hoops in wonder, "I didn't know Hogwarts had a basketball court…"

"Neither did I until Cameron showed me," Celia mused, dribbling the ball, "I guess everyone just assumes that the only team offered is Quidditch (but they've got this, track, football, too!),"

"Wait… British football or American football?"

"(There's a difference?) The one with the black and white ball; but we've got the one with the tackling, too (that's the one Cam plays). I guess wizards aren't so interested in sports without magic; so there are only small teams that aren't separated by house, age, major, or anything,"

Sirius shrugged with the encroaching sense that this would come up later, "oh well… so _how _the hell do you play this muggle sport?"

"I know you did it, so fess up…"

James looked up from the vomit he was scrubbing off the floor (it's a bar y'know), "Whatever do you mean, mother?"

Rachel growled and leaned in so her face was only a few inches away from her son's "Don't English-boy-from-a-Charles-Dickens's-novel me, there's a crate of Butterbeer missing that I'm sure was there when it was delivered. The only one who could have stolen it and doesn't have a job to risk losing is…'- she pointed to him- 'you"

James tried to look as innocent as possible, "What makes you, my own mother, think that I would steal anything from my own parent's pub?"

She scoffed, "What makes me? You little punk! You've been stealing since you were able to walk! If you didn't have such a damned fast metabolism, I'd have all the proof I need,"

James went back to scrubbing the floor, laughing, "You have such an imagination, Mommy,"

Rachel leaned back and crossed her arms, smirking, "How about this? You give me what's left of the Butterbeer you stole and I won't punish you… If you don't you'll be on floor duty for the rest of the Christmas Vacation,"

James gasped and turned back to Rachel, "but… but… I already drank it all!"

She almost fell back out of surprise, "No way! It's only been six hours, no kid can drink sixteen bottles of that stuff and not be sick (unless you have a superhuman tolerance to alcohol)!"

"Well…" James confessed, "I only drank four bottles… I sent the rest to my friends. I figured they'd like some…"

"That's… that's so," She stated, stunned, James braced himself for the blow "Sweet!"

She hugged her son warmly (James- "Huh?"), "Stealing Butterbeer even though you knew it would make me mad and make do more work, just for your friends!" She let got and ruffled his already messy hair, "You're a good kid, James. Just make you ask next time, alright?"

"Okay…"

"Finish the floor, then you can have lunch," She called cheerfully as she walked back to the kitchen.

It was empty as she walked in. They'd already finished serving lunch for the day and the staff had gone to town for the rest of the day until the busy hours started. She leaned against the wall with a sigh,

_I'm glad, _she thought, _that we decided to go through with it…_

Eleven years earlier…

"So… we're really gonna do this?"

"I think so,"

They stood there, poised, waiting for the doors to open. But what would happen when they did open?

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah," He said with a laugh, "We've left school now. Once we get off this train, we've just gotta run… Ignore your parents, get through the barrier, and escape on one of the muggle trains; it's the only way,"

"I shouldn't really be running, should I?" Rachel replied, patting her slightly extended belly.

"Well…" Dan started, "That's why we're doing this. I highly doubt the 'you've let yourself go' excuse is going to work for much longer, especially on your parents,"

"And when they find out you did this to me, they _will _kill you,"

"Yeah…"

With a hiss the doors parted; and under the cover of the crowd they ran, hands clasped, for the barrier.

…

To Be Continued …

**A/N: No, I haven't abandoned this fic and I'm veeeeeeeerrrry sorry for the slow update. It's just I was waiting for school to end and one week later I get entranced in another video game (This actually hasn't happened in a while…). Anyone who's ever played Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion knows it's totally excusable. I'm sure I'll get disillusioned in a week or two; either that or my family will send me to rehab. Or I may beat it (I'll probably be 15 by then; It's a HUGE game and I haven't even gotten into the storyline after spending the better part of five days playing it). That's my excuse; school and Oblivion. Also, I REALLY want to move on with this; there are two more fics I plan to write: one, which will be a quiet, looking back, character study-type story of the adult characters in Prisoner of Azkaban (mainly Remus and Sirius), and another much more action-packed tale. But these stories involve character relationships set up in this one; so they can't start till I finish this one. So, that insures that this fic will end with the Marauders second year. So once again, I'M SORRY! BUT MY GAME IS A LOT OF FUN, IT MAKES ME FORGET TO EAT! Phew… I'm tired of fishing for reviews but please do. THANK YOU ALL REVEIWERS! **


End file.
